candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocolate
Chocolate is a blocker in Candy Crush Saga. It is the second main blocker and one of the most abundant blockers a player will come across whilst playing the game. It is among the most disliked elements in the game as it grows back every move if you do not break it and its high abundance. It will also disrupt a player’s move in levels with chocolate, chocolate spawners, and/or magic mixers. Chocolate can be broken by removing the candies adjacent to it, or through any special candy's effects reaching the blocker. Jelly is often hidden behind chocolates. Candies can enter a square once the chocolate is broken. Note that if a striped candy affects an empty tile, it can still break adjacent chocolate. When you break the chocolate, you earn 20 points - 1 point before Polkapalooza (Episode 28) was released. One would think that chocolate would be introduced in the episode Chocolate Mountains, but it is introduced in Minty Meadow, the episode after that. In reality, it is first seen in level 51. It should also be noted that chocolate can also be created from a chocolate spawner, first introduced in level 156. When the player makes a certain number of moves (2 moves after all chocolate is off the board), the chocolate spawner will generate an individual piece of chocolate, therefore swallowing up a candy within its vicinity. If there is more than one of these chocolate spawners on a particular level, then the chocolate can be created from any of the spawners. This means that the player has no control over which spawner will generate the first piece of chocolate. While he/she can get rid of the chocolate, the chocolate spawners themselves cannot be destroyed. Therefore, getting a chocolate spawner from a mystery candy can make a level nearly impossible to win, especially when it comes out over a jelly, as they can only be destroyed if a jelly fish lands over the chocolate spawner(s). Starting from Brulee Bay, chocolates can be created from magic mixers. In this case, breaking chocolate alone does not interfere the magic mixers, or vice versa. Starting from Divine Diner, players have to collect chocolate as part of the order for some candy order levels. Appearances Regular chocolate For the list of levels with this blocker, see here. Locked Chocolate Locked Chocolate is a variant of this blocker. It first appeared in level 52 but got removed, subsequently, it appeared in level 420 due to the removal of the toffee tornado and makes its official debut in level 1056. Locked chocolate looks like regular chocolate but is encased in a liquorice lock. The properties of locked chocolate are quite different in that when a match is made next to the locked chocolate, neither the chocolate nor the liquorice lock breaks. Also, if a match is made that does not break a chocolate, the locked chocolate does not multiply at all. In (which featured locked chocolate before the original CCS, the properties are slightly altered, with the lock acting like marmalade and chocolate can spread through the lock), the lock can be destroyed by matching candies near them. The only way to break locked chocolate is by first breaking through the liquorice lock with a special candy, and then making a match next to the now plain chocolate. After the lock has been broken, the chocolate acts like regular chocolate, multiplying if not destroyed, and can be destroyed by making a match next to the blocker. On web version, this blocker acts differently compared to a candy in liquorice lock, when a jelly fish has landed upon it; The difference is that, the candy in liquorice lock, when landed by a jelly fish, the liquorice lock will be released, but the candy is still there, while a locked chocolate, when landed by a jelly fish, the liquorice lock, at the same time the plain chocolate itself, will break apart. *The chocolate will immediately multiply at the end of move of releasing the chocolate, unless you break another piece at the same time. In past mobile version, chocolate did not multiply if a locked piece was released, even if there were other plain chocolates on board. Dark Chocolate Dark chocolate is a new element which has been unofficially introduced in the redesigned 75th episode, now named Chocolate Chamber. It is officially introduced in Cacao Cliff. One-layered Dark Chocolate.png|1-layered Dark Chocolate, with a large slot Two-layered Dark Chocolate.png|2-layered Dark Chocolate, with white center Three-layered Dark Chocolate.png|3-layered Dark Chocolate, with dark chocolate heart Trivia *The chocolate has the words 'Candy Crush' inscribed in it. *This blocker is the main reason why the past version of level 70 was very hard and the past version of level 461 was extremely hard. *Level 846 has 64 chocolates to start with; the most compared to any other level. This is followed by level 299 with 57 chocolates along with 10 functional chocolate spawners and 8 useless chocolate spawners. **Level 2391 was also one of the levels with the most chocolate (41 Chocolate pieces), until the redesign. **Said redesign made this level the first appearance of chocolate in sugar chests. Like locked chocolate, chocolate in sugar chests cannot spread until the chest is unlocked. *Locked chocolate was initially one of the few items not introduced in Dreamworld until the redesign of Dreamworld level 52. It is subsequently removed from that level and reintroduced in level 420 after the Toffee tornado is removed. *Sometimes, the chocolate will eat special candies unforced, even when there are other spaces for the chocolate to expand. **This is because the game chooses an adjacent candy for chocolate to eat at random. **Coloured special candies (striped, wrapped) are the lowest in order of precedence. **Candy Bombs however are the most likely to be replaced by chocolate because they can be used on all candies save liquorice swirls. *In the web version, the animation of the chocolate growth depends on its parent. Basically you can see the previous chocolate splitting into another one, unlike the mobile version. *The candy being replaced by chocolate disappears immediately, and instantaneously the tile becomes empty. The chocolate grows and covers this tile. *It's only helpful in limited cases, one being when it engulfs a hard-to-reach candy bomb to defuse it. This can happen in levels *After the redesign of Level 2391, the sugar chests contains chocolate. and , among others. **Another case is when it eats a sugar key, which causes all sugar chests to lose one layer. This can be seen on level 1031 where destroying all keys is the only objective. *In the real world, chocolates are a very popular well-loved gift especially for dating, yet in Candy Crush, it is a much detested element. **Its multiplication is described as nightmare. *When chocolate is expanding it looks like molten chocolate, the sound is like a "blub". When you remove it, it sounds like breaking real chocolate ("crack") and it seems, that chocolate has nuts; It falls in pieces over the board. *It was used by the Bubblegum Troll to block the train tracks in Butterscotch Boulders. It was later used by Tiffi to do the same thing in Starlight Station. *This and marmalade are the two blockers which trapped Mr. Toffee's feet in the CCS TV ad. *This is the only blocker that appear in the achievement system in my profile (Chocolate Shocker, Chocolate Chopper, and Chocolate Chipster achievement). *Despite locked chocolate being a variant of regular chocolate it is still classed as its own blocker. However, it has not yet been spawned by the magic mixer or appeared from a mystery candy. *Although locked chocolates must be destroyed with special candies, Jelly fish can break it with one shot. This does not happen on mobile. *Level 1332 is the first level in which magic mixers can spawn this blocker. *Level 1337 is the first level which chocolate is very helpful, when it covers the thick icings, due to being spawned by magic mixers. *In Kooky Kingdom, the chocolate is absent in this episode for first time. *It also appear in in . However, the only difference is that there is a new variant of chocolate called the white chocolate, which has two layers and spread two squares and the sound for spreading chocolate is different. *Level 2622 is the first level to require 100 chocolate squares as part of the order. *In level 2671, Marmalade contains this blocker. *Chocolate has the tile map code 009. When a candy frog is in chocolate, it has a different tile map code (053). *Chocolate can be helpful in Level 107. *Chocolate has the order number "16". Gallery Gameplay= Chocolate eats colour bomb.gif|Just what I wanted! Chocolate eats candy bomb.gif|Phew! Chocolate eats candy.gif|Chocolate eats candy Chocolate eats striped candy.gif|Chocolate eats striped candy Chocolate eats striped candy 1.gif|The only tile to eat when there are no more rooms to spread. New Chocolate.png|Chocolate-covered candy frog Candy Frog in Chocolate Animating.gif|Animating chocolate-covered candy frog (Frogolate) Locked chocolate.png|"Lockolate" Candy Frog in Chocolate is locked by Liquorice lock Animating.gif|"Frockolate" Jelly fish eat locked chocolate.gif|Jelly fish is eating locked chocolate (level 1115, web) Screenshot 2015-12-02-19-40-27.png|Jelly fish did not break any locked chocolate square (mobile) chocolate eats sugar key.gif|Chocolate eats sugar key (level 1638) |-| Episode appearances= Ha Ha Ha! I blocked the train tracks with chocolate!.png|Chocolate in Butterscotch Boulders Starlight-Station-Story.png|Chocolate in Starlight Station |-| Splash= CCS splash 18.png|A strange property of chocolate |-| Achievement= Chocolate Shocker-0.png|Chocolate Shocker achievement Chocolate Chopper-0.png|Chocolate Chopper achievement Chocolate Chipster-0.png|Chocolate Chipster achievement |-| CCS TV ad= Mr. Toffee is stuck by marmalade and chocolate (720p).png|Mr. Toffee's feet are stuck in the CCS TV ad |-| Dark Chocolate= One-layered Dark Chocolate.png|1 layered Two-layered Dark Chocolate.png|2 layered Three-layered Dark Chocolate.png|3 layered Category:One-hit blockers Category:Immovable blockers Category:Order elements Category:Encasing blockers Category:Magic mixer elements Category:Mystery Candy elements Category:Elements introduced in 2012